Andrea Black's Decision
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: I am 23 and protecting the La Push Reservation with the rest of the Quileute wolves, that is until I meet a certain Ziggler and my world changes... for what the better? or the worse? Rating: T for language and mild suggestive themes.. pairings: Cody/OC
1. Prologue

**Gah, I wrote another story... damn... stupid brain doesn't it know i have other stories I want to finish! :( oh, well...anyway this idea came to me when while I reading some other Wrestling/Twilight Crossovers! If your not fans of Wrestling or Twilight than don't read, instead click the little back button, but if you are fans than enjoy the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the OC(Andrea Black)**

**"talking"  
'thinking or emphasizing something' **

* * *

Well people, say that vampires and werewolves don't exist… well those are the people that don't know about the Quileute legends, or if they do, they don't believe them. Well I can most certainly tell you that the legends are true, how you may ask because well I am a werewolf. I'm Andrea Black, I'm not related to Jacob, it's just that Billy took me in when I was 2 after my parents died. I'm now 23 years old and I found out about the legends, when I first started changing when I was 17 and I can promise you it's a real pain in the ass. Though thanks to Sam and the pack I've gotten used to it fairly quickly, it still is annoying but it doesn't bother me any more. The only reason I changed was because one day some vampires were passing though our territory, Sam and Billy explained to me what was happening and I still didn't believe it. That is until about month later, some more vampires were passing through and Sam insisted I change and follow the pack to help them.

~ 5 months earlier ~

So now here I am 23 and protecting the La Push Reservation with the rest of the Quileute wolves by night and by day I'm just a normal human, that is until I was at the store and ran into someone I was not expecting to see… Nick Nemeth a.k.a Dolph Ziggler from Friday Night Smackdown.

"wait, why is Dolph Ziggler here?" I said, looking at him… that is until he looks in my direction and I quickly look away letting my naturally straight shoulder length brown, almost black, hair block my vision of him.

I hoped he didn't notice me staring at him and would just move on with his day, but no what happens is he walks over to me and says "hello, I'm Nick Nemeth… and you are?"

I curse my luck out mentally, before turning to him and saying "I'm Andrea Black, but people call me Andy or Ria."

"well Andy, do you have any idea who I am?" he asked me, I automatically think, 'of course I do.' instead of saying it quickly like I'm hyperventilating I reply calm, cool and collected "of course, I do… your on Friday Night Smackdown, under the name Dolph Ziggler!"

"yeah, so you're a wrestling fan it seems." he says, for a second both of our eyes locked and for a moment I thought I was going to imprint on him, but thankfully I didn't feeling a connection to him that told me, so I breathed a sigh of relief before saying "yeah, I've been watching it since I was 10."

"that's cool," he said, I was glad he wasn't asking me why I kept trying to look him in the eyes I didn't have a clue how I'd explain that I just imprinted on you fully yet.

"Well I think I should be leaving now, I got to go meet up with some friends!" I said, "bye Nick!"

"wait, before you go… here take this!" Nick said handing a little envelope, before walking away, I turned on my heels and headed home while I opened the envelope, that's when I realized that in the thing their was a ticket for ringside at tonight's Smackdown taping. I was so excited that I couldn't contain it and screamed right there in the store, "OH MY GOD! HE GAVE ME A FRONT ROW TICKET TO SMACKDOWN!" That got people staring at me and giving me the 'shh' and the 'you are crazy' looks, but I didn't care.. I mean I'm going to be going to see Smackdown live. I swear though, if Nick heard my scream and I bet he did, he was probably smiling his pretty little face off because he just made me the happiest girl in the world. I glanced at my watch, the show wasn't until 7 pm and it was only 3:30 pm… 'I guess, I should tell Sam and the others that I'm going to miss the start of the patrols' I thought with a sigh, I really doubted Sam would let me skip patrol for a wrestling show but it was worth trying anyway and if he didn't let me, I'd ask Emily to convince him.

~ Sam and Emily's place ~

I drove up to Sam and Emily's place in my 4- door Hyundai sedan, the trip here I thought of how I was going to tell Sam and the pack about the show. I parked the car got out and walked inside, thanks to the pack being like family Sam and Emily were like parents or second parents for a lot of us. So Emily was used to all of us just walking in without knocking, I look around the kitchen and seeing Emily cooking I say "hi Emily!"

"oh, hi Andy!" she said smiling, "what can I do for you?" I may be around Emily a lot but I still have issues with not looking at her face, so I always drew my attention else where before saying, "is Sam around? I have to ask him something."

"no, not right now… he should be back soon though" she said looking at the clock, "he said, he'd be back at 5, so in about 5 minutes he should be here."

"oh, ok than…" I said, before thinking of a different plan, "um, Emily… do you think it's a good idea if I skipped the beginning of patrol, to go see a live wrestling show?" I asked her.

"I don't see why not… I mean, it's just the beginning…" she started, "…so I think Sam would let you if you get into patrol afterwards!" Just than, the patio door opened and Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jacob and the rest of the pack came in, just how we all fit in the Sam's house is beyond me.

"Andy!" Jacob exclaimed giving me a hug. "Gah, Jake… down please!" I begged him, I maybe a wolf but unlike the others I'm the smallest of the pack. "oh, sorry Andy." Jake said smiling and letting me go, I backed up and took a couple deep breathes. I finally turned to Sam and said, "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"sure, Andrea." Sam said in a gentle, kind tone. I was thinking that wasn't going to stay after I asked for this time off thing.

"well you see I ran into WWE Superstar Dolph Ziggler at the store and we started talking, but before I left he gave me a front row seat to the Smackdown taping…" I stated to say, "…and I was wondering if I could skip the beginning of patrol to see it, I promise I'll get right into patrol as soon as I drop my car off at Billy's place."

Sam was relatively silent for the entire explanation of what happened, and I was hopeing that was a good silence and he wouldn't blow up, and tell me 'no, you can't skip the beginning of patrol.' However, instead while Paul, Embry and Quil were laughing their heads off, they were thinking what I was, Sam's reply was a simple "yes, Andy… you can go to the show, but you have to go right into patrol afterwards."

"ok, Sam… thanks!" I say smiling like no tomorrow, I glance at Paul, Embry and Quil all three of them are in shock from hearing that news.

"Wait…Andy can skip out on patrol to see a wrestling show… but I can't skip it." Paul said about to blow up himself.

"Paul, you also wanted to skip it… just to skip it!" Sam said, "plus Andy said she'll get into patrol after it's done." I stick my tongue out at Paul, but that was a bad idea since out of all us Paul has the shortest temper. Next thing I know me and Paul are outside rolling around in the dirt, Paul was a dark silver wolf as I was a brownish- black wolf. Just because I was shortest wolf, I didn't let the others pick on me or let them push me around. Just before Paul bite my right front leg, Sam showed up in both of our heads and started calming Paul down. I managed to get away from Paul as Emily added me some clothes I could put on, which I took in my mouth and ran into woods on the side of the house.

After changing I came out and saw Paul was back to normal too and was glad, I thanked Sam again, got in my car and drove to the arena.

~ The Smackdown arena ~

At the arena I showed my ticket to the guards and they let me in, I walked down and sat in my seat ring side and waited for the show to start. Once it did, it opened up with Jack Swagger doing a promo with the World Heavyweight Championship. As he was talking about how he was going to beat Rey Mysterio at the next pay-per-view, I sat in my seat bored out of my mind. Swagger finished up his promo, and just before he left the ring, Nick's theme "I Am Perfection" echoed through the arena I looked up and saw Nick on this way to the ring, he must of saw me too, because he smiled in my direction.

Nick was going to face off against Jack's opponent at the Fatal 4- Way pay- per-view tonight. After the match, which Nick won… Smackdown's Flawless duo: Lay-Cool came out as Nick was walking backstage. Lay-Cool start talking about how "Flawless" they are that is until Michelle laid eyes on me, and said "you there, how would you like to become…" "Flawless!" Michelle and Layla said in unison. I looked around, but realized they were talking to me, I really was curious about what was happen. Than a guard comes over and helps me in the ring area, and I walk up the steps and into the ring.

"what's your name?" Layla asked grinning.

I was utterly confused, but I answered "Andrea!"

"well Andrea, how would you like to be flawless?" Michelle asked, as Layla was walking around me.

"ah, no…I don't need to be flawless!" I said, "unlike you two anyway!"

Michelle and Layla were shocked but than Layla tackled me, and my first instinct was to go wolf, but I fought that back and just fought back with my own power. Than Michelle got involved and after they were done, they just left me face- planted in the middle of the ring. I started thinking 'Nick, what's going on here? I knew WWE was scripted but what the hell was this all about anyway.'

~ backstage, the medical room ~

After some refs helped me to the med room in the back, Nick showed up and said "hey"

I look up at him with a 'explain what just happened?' look in my eyes. "you must be ticked at me right now." Ticked was an understatement, but yes I was ticked. "listen, after I met you and gave you that ticket.. I came back here and talked with Teddy Long about you being a Smackdown Diva and he agreed."

"wait… that whole thing was to see my skill?" I asked Nick, still confused. "in other words, yes it was… and you passed Teddy wants me to bring you Vince McMahon, because he saw what just happened between you and Lay-Cool."

'shit, I was supposed to get back to the pack after the show… not join as a Diva, Sam's going to blow it when he finds out.' I thought to myself, glad that the pack can't hear my thoughts while I'm human. "ok, are we going now?" I asked him.

"yeah, he wants to see you soon as possible." he said with a smirk, I wanted to slap him for doing this to me but he doesn't know my life, he doesn't know the predicament he just put me into.

~ McMahon's office ~

While here I am in Mr. McMahon's office with Nick "the idiot" Nemeth, but can I really blame him for something that he didn't know about me. Right now, yes… because I wanted to blame someone and I defiantly wasn't blaming myself for this situation.

"well Andrea Black, is that right?" McMahon asked. I just nodded, as he continued "I heard from Nick that you're a big fan of wrestling and you're very calm around people you just meet."

"yes, that's true" I said, thinking 'I maybe part wolf, but I'm very open-minded for people outside the pack.'

McMahon didn't seem to notice my slight daze while I thought of my own stuff, and he continued " while I'd like to offer you a job with the WWE on Smackdown as a diva, what do you say?"

I again think automatically and hyperactively, 'yes, yes and a million times yes' but instead I just reply calmly, "yeah, I'd love to be a diva on Smackdown."

"ok, so starting next week you are now a Smackdown diva… and you'll get your script and character in a couple of days." Vince said.

"ok, I just have to let my family know about this." I said, as me and Nick made our way to the door. "ok, you can leave now if you like." McMahon said. "ok, sir" I said with a nod.

Once out of the office I punched Nick in the arm and said, "you couldn't tell me this was what you had planning when you gave me the ticket."

"sorry, Andy…" he said rubbing his arm, "you hit hard, for a girl anyway."

I smile, "yeah, I get that a lot from my friends." I said, "by the way, Nick… I'll be back, I'm going to go and let my family know about this!"

"ok, want me to come?" he asked. I thought, 'yes, I do it was your idea' instead I say, "no, my dad can get a temper sometimes." well it's not a full lie, Sam was the leader of the pack, but he acted like a dad when we started scuffles with each other. "ok, see you when?" he asked completely oblivious to the fact that I had other things on mind.

"tomorrow?" I said/asked, "I'll meet you here, ok?" I'll get Jake to drop me off here, after I explain this to Sam tonight.

"ok, here tomorrow it is… at 8" he said, "we have to get moving to the Smackdown house show this week, even though your debut is next week."

"ok" I said, wait I have to get here at 8 am… shit, that's when I get my sleep after being up all night patrolling. After saying good- bye to Nick and getting in my car and driving on the way to Billy's, I was debating on weather to actually go wolf and mentally argue with Sam over this whole deal or just talk to Billy and have him tell Sam where I went off too.

I picked option 2 because I needed sleep, and arguing with Sam, over it wasn't going to help me sleep. Once I got home Billy was still up, thank god, I walked in and immediately said "um.. Can I talk to you please?"

Billy said, "sure, Andy… what is it?" he turned toward me.

"um, I know I have a duty with the pack and all… but I just got a offered a opportunity of a lifetime…" I started, "…and that's to be a WWE Smackdown diva."

Billy listened to the story about how I met Nick in the store and got a front row ticket from him, how Lay-Cool practically beat the shit out of me, and how Vince McMahon offered me the job. After my explanation, I looked at Billy and hoped he would agree with me and talk to Sam about my decision and thankfully he said, "yeah, I'll tell Sam for you Andy… go get some sleep now"

"thanks Billy!" I said and got up from the couch and headed to my room to get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow.

~ Next Day ~

I woke up to a heavy breathing person in my face, once my eyes opened I saw a ticked off Jake, Paul and Sam looking at me. "sorry, about last night" I said smiling.

"we know about last night, Billy explained it to us" Paul said, through gritted teeth.

"well sorry, I didn't tell you guys myself I needed to get some sleep." I said, sitting up from bed, "I have to leave the reservation some time… I mean, I'm 23 years old and I haven't imprinted on anyone here or in Forks, I'm friends with them, but that's it."

"Sam, she actually has a point there…" Jake said, "…she's friends with practically every guy she meets."

Sam sighed, but the three of us knew it was Sam's defeated, he knows we're right sigh "fine, she can go and become a diva…"

"thank you for understanding, Sam" I said with grin, plus this way I can explore the world away from Forks and La Push.

After getting my bags packed and convincing Jake to give me a ride to the arena, which I made it there with 10 minutes until 8, I saw Nick and told Jake to pull the car up near him. I was really excited about getting out of La Push, but I knew I was going to miss my family…the pack, they've helped me out through everything, but something was telling me that I wasn't going to find my imprint/mate if I didn't leave them.

~ 5 months later ~

Well I've been on the road with the WWE for five months now, it's been great… I've been put in a rivalry with Lay-Cool, since their beat down they gave me. I've kicked both their asses, and even managed to get the Women's Championship, but Layla cashed in her rematch clause and got it back and I wasn't able to beat her with my rematch clause. I'm not dating anyone, but my best guy friend became Nick, we hang out everyday either before or after a show and people are starting to suspect that we are dating. That fine with me, but I'm not dating anyone until I imprint on them, it makes things a whole lot easier that way.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, and please press that little review button under here please letting me know what you think of my first Wrestling/Twilight Crossover! The next chapter will take place during the present time, this first chapter i wanted to use to introduce Andrea to the readers, with a little info about how she got into the wrestling business... Thank You Nick! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! *bribes readers with cookies***


	2. Mr Ziggler Learns the Truth

**Haha, I just posted the first chapter some time last week and here's chapter 2 already... proof my brain! Well I'm telling you now that this chapter isn't as long as the first one, but that's for my own personal reasons *coughs***

**hope you all enjoy chapter 2 and remember like i said before i own nothing in here except for Andrea and the story idea! WWE= Vince McMahon... Twilight Werewolves= Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

~ Smackdown Live Event in Cleveland, Ohio ~

While It's been 5 months since I joined the WWE, all thanks to Nick(Dolph), but I'm not blaming him about it anymore. It's been real fun, I've hung out with Michelle and Layla off camera a ton of times, which was a little weird when I first was doing the rivalry with Lay-Cool on camera. I managed though and now the three of us are best girl friends, while Nick is my best guy friend. I've met some of the superstars on RAW, since we all perform in the same arena, but I mainly hang out with Nick, Michelle and Layla from Smackdown. The RAW superstars or divas I hang with are Eve Torres and Melina Perez, I've met the guys but I don't hang out with them as much.

The reason why Nick became my best guy friend is because of what happened a month after I joined the company.

~ Flashback 4 months ago ~

It was after a Smackdown house show and me and Nick were in our apartment, yes we shared an apartment room, we don't share a bed though. While anyway getting back to what I was talking about. I decided to check in with the Pack and the best way to do that at night was to change, so I told Nick I was going for a walk outside and left. I thought he was going to sit and watch TV or go and hang out with John Morrison, like he usually did after a house show. So I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

~ outside in a thick forest ~

I looked around making sure no one followed me and when I thought it was safe I changed into a wolf and mentally thought to Sam and the Pack, 'Guys, what's up?'

The answering wolf was excited to hear my voice, that I almost didn't recognize that it was Jacob, 'Andy, it's you… it's been forever!' I sighed and said back, 'Jake, it's only been a month since I left you and Billy and two weeks since I checked in with you guys!'

'I know that Andy.' Jake thought back, I mentally smiled at his answer when Paul's voice came in and said, 'well if it isn't Ria Ria!'

'Paul, shut up… I told you to NOT call me "Ria Ria"!' I thought back pissed that Paul had to bring up a nickname he started calling me, when I first became a wolf.

'oh, you know you love the name' he said, I could practically sense the smirk he wanted to do behind those words.

'now… now… Paul, leave Andy alone' Sam's voice broke through mine and Paul's, which I was happy about that… knowing Paul he would've started a mental fight with me. 'now, Andy how are you doing?' Sam said to me.

'I'm good, just wanted to check and see how you guys are doing.' I said, just than I started sniffing and quickly kicked the Pack out of my thoughts, 'damn it, Nick followed me… and he's close enough to have seen me change.'

Letting the pack back into my thoughts, Sam immediately says 'Andy, you have a companion?'

'yeah, he must of followed me… I told him I was going for a walk,' I started, 'I thought he was going to watch TV or go spend time with a friend!' I explained to them.

'well he might of seen the change, Andy your going to have to tell him…' Sam started, before I cut him off, '…I know Sam… I have to tell him about us and he has to keep it a secret.'

'ok, Andy… bye!' Sam said, just as Paul said, 'Sam, your letting her tell the secret to that guy?'

'Paul, just shut up… I trust that Nick won't tell anyone.' I said, 'he's my guy friend, out of everyone here!' Sam sighs before finally saying, 'Paul, that's enough… if Andy trusts this guy than I trust her judgment' I could feel myself mentally smiling, but it came out as mental laughter toward, Paul than Jacob and the rest of the Pack started laughing too. 'fine,' Paul said 'but I still don't like this'.

At that complaint, I was left alone with my own thoughts and I was glad, but I still had a little Dolph problem to deal handle now. I walked over to where Nick was and gently grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the clearing.

"is the you Andy?" Nick said, looking at the fur before reaching to pet me, I gave him a warning growl which caused his hand to move back. "do you want to explain this to me?"

I looked at the ripped clothes laying around me, yeah I forgot to take them off before changing, he looked at the clothes and realized they were the ones I was wearing when I left. "oh, ok… I'll go grab you some" he said, before turning and heading back to the apartment for clothes.

After what like forever, Nick finally emerged with some clothes and held it out for me, I gently took it in my mouth than ran into the bushes. I changed back to normal and poked my head and said "come over here and I'll claw your eyes out, Nick"

"aww, your no fun!" he joked, making me roll my eyes and pick up a stick, and throwing it at him. "haha, that was soooooo funny… I forgot to laugh," I said "seriously, though… don't come over here!"

As I got dressed into the new clothes, Nick asked "so what exactly was that just now?" he leaned against a tree, that faced the bush that I was currently hiding behind. "while you see… I'm not a normal human, like you and the rest of the WWE roster!" I started explaining from the top to him about the Quileute Legends and everything that I knew, once I was done. Which it took about almost an hour and a half to explain it all to Nick.

"you have to promise me that you're not going to tell anyone about this." I said looking at Nick with a very heated glare that, I'm sure would even make Paul be scared of me.

"fine," he said, "I won't tell anyone… your secret is safe with me, Andy!" once those words left his mouth, I gave him a quick hug, before saying "lets go inside… I'm bushed after tonight!"

"ok, yeah…same here." Nick said and the both of us turned and walked back to the apartment.

~ End of Flash Back ~

Well now you know that out of all the people outside of the La Push Pack, the one person to see me change into a wolf would turn into my best guy friend. Since that night I've felt a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, it may have been only one person I told. But for the past month, I felt like Nick was a dear friend to me and my wolf secret was something that held us from being best friends, now what's going to happen, am I going to end up having him be the person I imprint on… geez, being a werewolf in the wrestling is a hard thing to do.

* * *

**haha, well that's a interesting way to end the chapter... but sometime in the very near future Andrea will imprint on someone she wouldn't have thought of before *coughs*CodyRhodes*coughs***

**I would like at least 3 reviews on this chapter before I upload Chapter 3... trust me, I have chapter 3 all planned out(in my head) so it should be down at the latest next week!**


	3. Rhodes Gets In Trouble, Andy's Challenge

**hehe, here's third installment of "Andrea Black's Decision" hope you like it, it's slightly longer than the last chapter... but there's some twists in it that i wanted to put in!**

* * *

~ Free Day ~

Well today was a free day for the Smackdown crew and what better way to spend it than at a Florida Beach, technically we were in Florida for a house show the next day, but oh well! We work practically everyday of the year so a break is a break in our eyes, I had on my purple two- piece that tied around my neck and the middle of my back with matching bottoms. Like usual whenever we can hit a beach I made Nick put sun tan lotion on my back and shoulders, while I put it on my legs and arms. However, just before he put it on me someone came up and poured a bucket of ocean water on me and getting me totally drenched. I looked to see who it was only to discover it was Cody Runnels a.k.a. Cody Rhodes, I glared at his retreating form as he bolted from our area, I screamed after him "RUNNELS, WATCH YOURSELF FROM NOW ON!"

Some of the other beach- goers looked over and saw me drenched and looked where I was and saw Cody's body disappear into a surfing shack. I shook my head and dried off, while mumbling a strain of curses about Cody, which made Nick laugh and him receive sand in the pants/swimsuit.

The rest of the free day was spent either on the beach, hanging out with Layla, Michelle and John Morrison, along with me trying to figure out what the fuck I was going to do to get revenge on Cody.

~ The Hotel ~

"well you seem to be in a grouchy mood today." Nick said as he was getting to go to the bathroom to change from a swimsuit boxers into normal boxers.

"I'm not grouchy!" I stated taking the towel off from around me and pulling out a large t-shirt, panties and shorts.

"you could've fooled me." he sighed with a smile, "come on, you can't still be pissed at Cody for what he did? Can you?" he asked raising his eyebrow and looking at me.

"he guy had NO right to pour a BUCKET of water on me…" I said adding extra emphasis on 'no' and 'bucket'.

"just sleep it off and if your not better tomorrow use that anger to help with your wrestling!" he said, "just don't let it get the better of you and you get disqualified for doing something like hitting the referee, using a weapon or not listening to the five count!"

I sighed and nodded and after we both changed, we laid down and let sleep take over knowing full well that tomorrow we were back to the normal everyday work schedule.

~ The Next Smackdown Taping ~

Well it's been a week since the Cody incident and he must of heard my threat, because for the rest of the week I never saw him or if he saw me, he walked in the other direction. Now it's time for the Smackdown taping this week in Baltimore, Maryland**(not sure)**, the night was going to be very interesting because it was a couple weeks before Night of Champions and LayCool didn't have no one to face yet for the title.

The night started off with The Undertaker coming down and doing a promo about his match with Kane at Night of Champions and how he was going to defeat him. Only for it to be interrupted by Kane who said the complete opposite of what Undertaker said, than Kane made the lights go out and made them come back on and he was gone.

As the night progressed a lot of stuff happened but well it came time for Cody Rhodes against Jason(Christian), and well before the match my theme "Cherry Pie" by Warrant played through the arena. I walked wearing a short jeans shorts and black tank-top with a design of a wolf head on front, my short brown, black, hair framed my face as some bangs hung over my left eye. As I walked down the ramp and made my way to the ring, I high- fived some of the audience members, I eventually made my way to the announcer table and Matt Striker said, "here let me help you out there, Andy!"

"Thank you, Matt!" I said as Matt was getting the headset on me.

"what brings you out here, Andy?" Todd Grisham asked as Cody Rhodes theme "Smoke & Mirrors" by Matt White played through the arena. I just rolled my eyes as Cody came out and looked at himself in the digital mirror before saying, "isn't obvious, Todd! I came here to watch this match."

"so do you have a crush on "Dashing" Cody Rhodes?" Todd asked as Cody stopped looking at himself and made his way down to the ring, I just watched him and said to Todd, "me have a crush on him? I think not… I just wanted to come down and watch this match that's all!"

After Cody got in the ring and saw me ringside he smirked right at me, and I just looked away in disgust, as Jason's theme "Just Close Your Eyes" by Story of a Year plays and Christian comes out and puts one hand above his eyes as he looked out at the audience looking for his 'peeps' on the left and right of the stage. I just sat in my spot next to Striker and clapped as he made his way to the ring.

Once the match started Cody kept one eye on me the whole time and one eye on Christian, almost like he was trying to impress me with how he can do two things at once. I acted like I wasn't impressed and just went back to talking with Striker and Grisham and Striker asked, "so Ria, are you going to try and get Lay-Cool's attention to get a title match at Night of Champions?"

"actually Matt, I do have intentions of facing Layla or Michelle at Night of Champions and get the women's championship away from the 'Flawless' duo." I said nonchalantly and shrugging my shoulders.

"do you have any hints you can give us?" Grisham asked. "now Todd, if I told you my plan than that means Lay-Cool will know it, but that leads me to why I'm out here." I said, "I'm going to explain it to the WWE Universe after this match." I turned my attention and noticed that Cody was targeting Christian's arm, the match was going on now for about 10 minutes. When it got to the end of the match, 15 minutes later, Cody was in control and set up Christian, before delivering Cross Rhodes and going for the pin.

1...2.….3

"and the winner: "Dashing" Cody Rhodes!" Tony Chimel announced ring side after the bell rang, singling that the match was over. After the match, I took off the headset and walked over and grabbed a microphone and said "Congratulations Cody!" I walked up the steps and bent in between the bottom and middle ropes and continued "but now that the "Dashing" match is over let's get to some real business shall we and that's my business with the co- Women's Champions: Lay-Cool! If you would be so kind as to leave the ring, Cody."

Cody walked over and asked for a mic before saying, "I think Andy, I'm just going to sit here and watch this little thing with you and Lay-Cool." he climbs up and sits himself on the top of the turnbuckle, as I roll my eyes.

"whatever, now Michelle… Layla, come out here and how about you accept my challenge Night of Champions: Andy against someone from Lay-Cool in a Last Diva Standing Match!" At my challenge match to Lay-Cool, the audience nearly blew the roof off, they knew what my history with both Layla and Michelle was like, in fact since that first night when I got the tickets Lay-Cool made my on- screen life a living hell.

As the crowd cheered for the challenge, Lay-Cool's theme "Not Even For Me" by Jim Johnston came out, and did their whole synchronized entrance, before they could finish Layla cut the music off and said "you hear that Michelle, little wolf Andy wants to challenge us at Night of Champions!" her British accent in full tone.

I nod and as Matt states at commentary with a laugh, "little wolf, Andy… cute!" I roll my eyes at Strikers comment and reply back, "I may be a wolf, Layla… but unlike you I know how to bite!" after I make a snapping noise into the mic, like a wolf biting something and Layla just looked at me in shock, while Michelle had to hold her back.

"Andy, you want a match earn one right here right now!" Michelle exclaimed beckoning her hand at me for me to attack her, just as Teddy Long's theme played and he appeared on the titantron, "Andy, how about it… you vs. Michelle right now, you win you go to Night of Champions and face Lay-Cool for the championship and if Michelle wins you go at the bottom of the line!"

I smirked at Michelle, before looking at Teddy, "I just got one thing to saw… get a referee in this ring right now!" I exclaim as Long tells a ref to get in the ring. Layla takes Michelle's half of the title and gets out of the ring to stand ring side, while Cody jumps down off the turn buckle and moves over to sit at commentary.

"so Cody, who do you think will win?" Todd asks, "Michelle or Andy?"

"well Todd first it's "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and secondly, I have to go with Andy, she's got the determination and plus she knows what it's like to be champion and knows what it takes to get back there!" Cody said as the Ref had the bell ring.

Michelle and I circled each other all the while I had to keep an eye on Layla, who was ringside in Michelle's corner, and Cody, who was sitting with the commentators, so basically had to have three sets of eyes for this match. As the match progressed, I got about 5 close pinfalls and Michelle had managed to get 4 close pinfalls, we were both exhausted and knew that one of us was going to have to fall after the next big move the other did, while I went for a top rope leg drop. The slight problem was that Michelle caught me on her shoulders and tried to swing my body down for her 'Faith Breaker' move. However, I countered that and used ever bit of strength left and pushed forward cause Michelle to hit the back of her head on the mat, I pulled one leg up for a pin,

1...2.….3

"and the winner Andy!" I quickly got off Michelle and rolled out of the ring, as Layla got in and both Layla and Michelle glared daggers at me. I walked over to the ripped women's championship belt and held them together, holding it above my head, Todd said "is that going to be the sight at Night of Champions, will Andy be able to get back the women's championship for her second time?" I walked over slid both pieces into the ring and over to Lay-Cool, who grabbed them and hugged, them making Striker say "apparently Layla and Michelle are hopeing the image is different."

During the whole thing with Lay-Cool after the match, I failed to notice that Cody moved from commentary and was standing on top of the ramp. I turned and saw him, walking over and trying to get past him only for him to grab my wrist with one hand and forced me to look at him in the eyes with the other.

* * *

**hahaha, well if this isn't interesting... yes, i'm fully aware that Lay-Cool have a Divas/Women Unification Championship match at this years night of champions, but i like the idea of the championships getting unified, but not right now... especially now that WWE have the NXT: Diva Rookies(plus it was about time that both RAW and Smackdown have a championship for the ladies(even though only a small amount of people were getting a push for it)! **

**Oooooooo, what's going to happen next between Andy and Cody?**

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Andrea Finally Imprints

_Ok, even though I'm like the only person reading this thing... I figured I'd upload it in cause something happens and I lose the stuff on my laptop! ;) Even though I'm moving soon, we can't pack any more boxes... because there's no where else they can go until we start getting them into the new place.. so well I wait, I'm going to be working on my stories! _

_Me: Cody, get your ass in here and read the disclaimer  
Cody muse: Fine... *reads disclaimer card* Anna owns nothing in this story... but Andrea Black! WWE belongs Vincent Kennedy McMahon and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer!  
Me: WWE only belongs to Vince until I get the papers and money to get it from him  
Edge muse: I can get that for you, Anna  
Cody muse: when did Anna get you?  
Me: Yeah, when... wait... you can get me the papers and money so I can own the WWE?  
Edge muse: Yep *grins*  
Me: YAY! Edge get them NOW PLEASE!  
Edge muse: *leaves to get papers*  
Cody muse: I can't believe you believe him, Anna! *shakes head*_

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Andrea Finally Imprints

During the whole thing with Lay-Cool after the match, I failed to notice that Cody moved from commentary and was standing on top of the ramp. I turned and saw him, walking over and trying to get past him only for him to grab my wrist with one hand and forced me to look at him in the eyes with the other.

As I looked Cody in the eyes a weird feeling over came me that felt like the only people in the world were me and him, as he bent down smiling about to kiss me, I had slight memory remembrance of my on-screen character. I managed to snap out of his hand and look away, before shoving him away from me.

After getting out of Cody's grip I walked backstage, thinking 'damn, that was close' I headed to the _Divas Locker Room_ to get ready for a night out with Layla, Michelle, Nick and John Hennigan(Morrison).

~ Divas Locker Room ~

I walked into the locker room and Barbie(Kelly Kelly) greeted me cheerfully "wow, what was up with you and Cody just now?"

"what?" I asked looking away from her and walking to my bag.

"oh, come on Andy," she started putting her hand on my bag, "we know that your 'character' doesn't let guys touch you like the way Cody just did… so spill what happened?" she explained still holding my bag so I couldn't get my clothes or even a towel out.

"fine, you want to know what happened?" I asked as she nodded, "I was trying out a different thing for my 'character' happy now?" I said grabbing the bag from her grip and pulling out a towel, "now I'm going to take a shower." I walked into the bathroom, undressed and turned the water on to warmish/hot before stepping in and letting my muscles relax under the water.

As I shower I start thinking of what Barb's said, '_'we know that your 'character' doesn't let guys touch you like the way Cody just did' _the only explanation for what happened out there is that… I imprinted on Cody Runnels… Gah, seriously I admit that the guy is cute but I'm still slightly pissed at him for what happened at the beach last week. I have to talk to Sam and The Pack before I can see Cody again, lets hope karma is on my side and I DON'T run into him until I can talk to them.'

I finished up in the shower turned the water off and wrapped my hair up in a towel, before wrapping a towel around my body as I open the door I'm again greeted by Barbie and… Cody… really, really karma can't work with me just this once I mentally screamed as Cody looks at me and smiles.

I mentally slapped myself before saying, "Barbie, can you please give me and Cody some privacy… want to talk to him ALONE!" I said making sure my eyes don't travel to Cody's and giving me that damn, imprinting feeling again.

"sure, Andy." Barbie says and gets up from the couch, walking out of the room. After she left I immediately say, "Cody, what in the world are you doing in here?"

"I'm here to see you," Cody said, "according to Barbs you told her you were working on a different thing for your 'character' when you let me grab you the way I did." he smiles and I figured he knew it was a lie.

"so what if I did say that, Runnels?" I snapped back, making sure to watch his feet as he walked over to me and made me back up, putting my back against the wall.

He just smiled and put one hand on the wall near my waist, and put the other hand on my chin again, forcing me to look him in the eyes. As soon as my eyes locked with his the same gut wrenching feeling I got before over came me and it made me think the only people in the world were me and him. This time however, before he was able to kiss me the feeling was interrupted by a knock on the door. I managed to get away from Cody to answer only to have Layla and Michelle come in.

"Ria dear," Layla started before they noticed Cody in the room, "Barbie, told us Cody and you were 'talking' but we didn't believe it." they looked at me.

"Layla… Michelle… I took a shower, I wasn't making out with him." I said in mock disgust, while glancing at Cody who smirked.

"fine, say whatever you want to Ria." Michelle said, "but we will get to the bottom of you two soon."

I think 'some friends they are..' as they walk out of the room. I walk over to my bag and pull out a tank top, jeans, panties and a bra and head back to the bathroom. "look Cody you can stay here if you want, but I'm getting dressed and ready to go hang out with Layla, Michelle, Nick and John… you can join us if you want too."

"I'd love to go with you." he said leaning against the wall as I rolled my eyes and walked back into the bathroom, to get dressed.

"ok," I came out wearing a tank top that had one missing strap, while it showed off my belly, along with a pair of hip hugger skinny jeans, my bra was strapless so I didn't have to worry about straps showing under my tank top.

Cody looked me up and down and smiled, "wow, Andy!" he walked over to me and grabbed my hand, before kissing it. "you look hot."

"don't get any ideas, Runnels." I said, walking past him to the door, "I'm going to go tell Nick and John that your coming with us."

"ok, I guess I'll go get ready than." He smirked and walked ahead of me to the door, and opening it for me, "you madame." I raised an eyebrow at him, but pushed any questions about that and said, "why thank you." I walked out and took off running down the hall, glad I didn't have super speed while a human.

I ran as fast as I could, without going wolf anyway, and pounded on Nick's locker room door as soon as it opened I fall face first to the floor. "ow.."

"sorry, Andy… what's up?" Nick said helping me stand again, as I dust myself off I glance around the room to make sure no one was there, luckily there wasn't anyone else so I slammed the door shut, before saying "Nick, I have a problem"

"what is it?" He said cautiously, than thinks about what I could possibly have a problem with, "wait… you didn't.." his voice drops to a whisper, "you didn't imprint did you?"

I could nodded, _yes _before saying "..on Cody! The thing is I told him he can come with us to the bar… cover for me please, I have to contact The Pack and get advice."

"fine," he sighed, "I'll cover for you.. But meet us at the bar after." I grinned and hugged him, said _"I would meet them after"_ and flung the door open and took off for the nearest exit door.

As soon as I got outside and saw a park behind the arena, I took off into the trees, once out of sight I immediately took off my clothes and changed into a wolf.

'You guys, where are you?' I thought quickly, only to be answered by…

'Well if it isn't little Ria Ria!'

I mentally growled and thought, 'I'm not in the mood right now, Paul… so just shut up.'

'Aww, fine... Be that way.' Paul thought back, when certain thoughts entered our minds I knew exactly who it was and thought…

'Jacob!' 'Andrea, what brings you here?'

'I imprinted… on a wrestler… tonight!' I thought getting right to the point about why I was there.

'Aww,' Paul thought, 'Little Ria imprinted on that Nick guy, probably.'

I laughed mentally before saying, 'nope, I didn't imprint on Nick… He's still my best guy friend.'

'Who'd you imprint on then?' Jacob asked.

'I imprinted on Cody Runnels or ring name Cody Rhodes.' I told them, 'but the slight problem is I have no clue what I'm going to do… do I tell him about us?'

'if you imprinted on him, Andrea… then you kind of have to tell him.' Sam said coming into the conversation, 'just let him know it has to stay a secret.'


	5. Bar Time? Maybe No!

Me: Whoa, holy shit... I actually managed to get chapter 5 done! I also see I have a reviewer of this story -smiles- I was wondering when that would happen!  
Cody muse: You're shocked... I'm shocked not more people are reading this story, it does have me in it!  
Me: Oh.. shut it, oh dashing one or if you want to talk read the disclaimer card -shoves the card into Cody's chest-  
Cody: -looks at the card, not wanting to read it, but wanting to talking- Fine... **Disclaimer: Anna(iBrizzy) owns nothing in this story except for Andrea! WWE(and any stage names that are mentioned) belong to Vince McMahon and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer! The Superstar's and Diva's real names that are mentioned belong to themselves!**  
Me: Thank you Cody!  
Cody: whatever!

**Reviewer Response****:**

**Littlebit88**- Thanks! I'll try and continue it whenever I can actually, but I was just recently able to figure out where I wanted this next chapter to go.. I hope to have updates up a little bit more. Though I can't make any promises!

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ Bar Time… Maybe… No

I sighed while cutting the connection with the pack and changing back into a human, _'it would be easier if you say it.. Sam!' _I think picking up my under garments and putting them on, before pulling on my jeans and one-strapped tank top.

Afterward, I pulled my cell from my pocket and dialed up Nick.

"hey Andy!" he greeted, upon answering.

"Hey.. Where'd you guys end up going?" I asked walking out to the street and about to call a taxi.

"well.. Actually, I didn't leave the arena yet and.." just before he could finish talking someone tackled me from behind.

"Andrea!"

I automatically sighed, and said "do you mind letting me go and revealing yourself, Cody?"

Just than the mystery attacker let go of me, stepped into view and my hunch of it being Cody was correct as I sighed and tried to ignore the feeling of being with him.

"Cody.. You and me have to talk!" I stately bluntly, before glancing around and seeing a few fans that were walking to their cars looking at us, "but not here… it has to be in private! Meet me in mine and Nick's room at the hotel!"

Glancing at the young superstar in front of me, I thought _'he does look cute!' _just then he snapped me out of my thoughts_, _"Fine.. When were done at the bar I'll see you in Nick and your room!" I noticed he had a smirk on his face, which only made me roll eyes.

Just then I realized Nick was still on the phone and I picked up, "hello?"

"Hey Andy!" I looked besides Cody to see Nick had walked over with a smile on his face, "I had a feeling you were busy with Cody, so I just hung up!"

I sighed, closed the phone and pocketed it into my jeans "I thought you guys were going to be at the bar… What happened?"

"Teddy Long wants us to head straight for a Smackdown house show that happens the day after tomorrow!" Nick explained, "apparently he has you, Andy, booked in a mixed tag match with Glenn_(Kane) _as your partner against Layla and this guy right here!" he jabbed Cody in the side, which earned a giggle out of me before I put 2 and 2 together…

"ah.. I was looking forward to hitting up the bar!"

"Come on, Andy!" Nick said, grabbing and redirecting me toward his rental, "Let's go and get some sleep, we have to leave pretty early tomorrow!"

"Fine!" I let Nick push me toward his rental, before I said "Oh, Cody! You coming with us right?"

"Yeah," I noticed he picked up his bag, before running after me and Nick.

"Cody's coming?" Nick whispered to me before Cody could join us, "care to explain?"

"Yeah," I sighed, but whispered back, "I have to tell him about me… as much as he annoys me, I did imprint on him! According to Sam, I have to tell Cody about us and make him swear to never tell anyone else in the company!"

Nick only nodded as Cody joined us at the car, I hopped into the passenger seat as Cody slid into the back and Nick, of course, got into the driver's seat. As soon as we left the parking lot, Cody asks,

"Andy, what did you have to tell me?"

"I'll tell you in the apartment room, Cody!" I said, wondering if Cody got the same sensation I did the first couple of times we eyed each other.

Thankfully Nick turned on the radio and that shut Cody up for the reminder of the drive, I didn't feel like talking during the drive because well I was trying to figure out just how I was going to explain to Cody that vampires and werewolves(shape shifters) exist in the world and that I change into a wolf.

* * *

hmm, how will Andrea(Andy) tell Cody about her secret? Did Cody have the same feeling those first couple of times when he and Andy looked at eachother? Only I know the answer to these questions.. if you would like to know, than **review**!


	6. Explanations

Um.. er.. well, I guess the title of the chapter actually goes with the writer of this story too, huh? Well MY explanation for the reason I haven't been updating is that I've been in the Tumblr Rping Community and doing A LOT of gaming lately. That my inspiration to write stories was kind of pushed to the back of my mind... so yeah.. that says it, right?

By the way, I'm going to be changing up some names in this chapter and moving on.. from now on when I'm talking either to or about another superstar/diva. I will be using their ring names, because that will be easier on me since some superstars have the same real name as others. Ex: Triple H being "Paul" Levesque and Big Show being "Paul" Wight

Anyway.. moving on.. **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is involved in this story except for Andrea Black.. WWE belongs to Vince McMahon and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any mentioned Superstar/Diva that is in this owns themselves and I am in no way affiliated with them.**

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Explanations

Andrea sat crossed legged on the bed of the room that her and Dolph shared, currently her roommate was in the bathroom showering and had left her alone to her thoughts. The only thing going through her mind; How was she going to tell Cody about her secret life? For some reason this whole thing seemed a lot harder to explain to him than it did for Dolph... she thinks and hopes that it was because she imprinted on Cody!

The dark haired brunnette sighed and laid backyards huffing in exasperation as she said, "Why is this so difficult?"

"What's so difficult?"

Without looking at him, Andy simply says, "Telling Cody about my secret... for some reason it's harder to come up with an explanation for him than it was you."

Dolph walked over and sat on the other bed in the room, "If anything.. I can always help you out with it." She smiled at the offer, before the platinum blonde lowered his voice down so only she could hear him, "Or even you just bring him out into the woods and transform!"

Sitting up and staring at him, "I'd still have to explain to him about everything.." As Andrea started talking a knock came on there room door, Dolph got up, walked over and answered it. "Come on in Cody!"

The dark haired brunnette sighed and thought, _Now's the time to figure out what I'm going to say to him... and if I have to change. It can't be in here!_ As much as she would have liked to change in the room, she didn't want to risk Dolph or Cody getting in the way of the transformation. She did not want to have the same situation happen that Sam and Emily went through!

Dolph and Cody returned over to the beds; Andrea glanced at Cody for a second immediately wanted to be in his arms, but fought against so that she could explain everything.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asks, sitting on the edge of Andy's bed. Much like the female, Cody was also feeling the same things she was. Dolph rolled his eyes and sat down on his own bed.

~ Andrea's P.O.V. ~

Taking a deep breathe, I looked straight into Cody's eyes and said, "Have you ever considered the idea of werewolves existing?" Okay, I know that we're technically not called 'werewolves' but 'shapeshifters that prefer the form of wolves' is kind of complicated to describe to someone.

Raising his eyebrow in confusion, Cody looked back at me before glancing at Dolph and than back at me, "What like in fairytales?"

"No.. in this... the real world. Not a fairytale world!"

"Of course not.. werewolves, vampires.." He shook his hand in the air dismissing the idea, "..their all stories in a fairytale book for kids and even teenagers."

Sighing and glancing at Dolph for a moment, I had a feeling he was holding back an outburst or a laugh of Cody's cluelessness of the world around him. But on the other hand, I knew that was going to kinda be an obvious answer from him.

"Do you believe in that stuff?" He asked and snapping me from my own thoughts.

"Well.." Looking back at him, complete and udder seriousness on my face I said, "Yeah, I do."

"What? Why?"

Before I could even reply, Dolph finally let it rip and burst out laughing at the shocked questions that Cody gave me. Which only made him even more confused!

Still looking at black haired superstar with complete seriousness in my eyes, I simply stated, "Because I am a werewolf... and I've been one since I was seventeen." Cody looked over at Dolph, almost expecting him to say something about me being 'crazy'. Which is ironic since the 'crazy girl' in the company lately was AJ Lee, well on-camera at least, I didn't really know her all that well off-camera to know for certain.

"She's not lying, man!" Was the only thing that came from Dolph's mouth as he finally started to settle down from the laughing fit he was having from Cody's earlier questions.

"Okay.. let's just say I believe that you are a 'werewolf', why is it that you've never changed during a full moon when we're having a house show?"

~ Dolph's P.O.V.~

Watching Andy trying to tell Cody about her secret life as a werewolf, err.. shapeshifter from what she's told me about the heritage from that Quileute Tribe was probably the most amusing thing that's happened today. And quite a bit of funny things had happened today too.

Andy had sighed and before grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and dropping her head on to it, screaming, "Cody, there's something else you're missing about her."

"And what would that be?"

"She's not technically a werewolf, the correct wording is actually a shapeshifter that prefers the form of a wolf," I said, trying to remember the important things about her tribe. Andrea turned her head toward me, keeping it still on the pillow, and was probably wondering where I was going with my description. Which quiet frankly I wasn't really sure what I was at the moment!

"Wait? What? A shapeshifter that prefers the form a wolf?"

"Yeah, it's part of a tribe that's in Washington State."

Andrea finally slowly sat up again and kept her focus on me, "I'll take from here, Dolph!" Turning back to Cody, I saw a slight smile on her face, "Ya know, I can sit here and tell you about it all night and you probably won't believe me. So come on.." She got up from the bed and grabbed a hold of his hand, dragging him to his feet. "..Dolph.. you can come too!"

"Ya.. I have nothing better to do anyway." I scooted off the bed and followed after Cody and Andy as she lead him out of the room and toward the elevator.

~ Normal P.O.V.~

Andrea Black, Cody Rhodes, and Dolph Ziggler all WWE Superstars who should be getting to sleep so that they could get up early to get out and head to the next city. Were all currently being dragged by Andrea through the halls and into the elevator, well Cody was being dragged.. Dolph just followed for his own amusement of the situation.

Eventually the three of them made it outside and Andy was leading them toward the woods behind the hotel, making sure they were out of sight of anyone who might be up at this late hour. Andy let go of Cody and said, "Stay here and I'll be right back!" With that the brown, almost black, haired diva disappeared behind a tree to remove her clothing and transform.

Cody looked over at Dolph, wondering what exactly she was up, the platinum blonde superstar's only reply was "Just wait and see, Cody."

After what felt like a month of the guys waiting, a brownish-black furred wolf that was clearly larger than a normal sized wolf, however it still didn't compare to what the other members of her pack were, emerged from behind the tree/bush that Andrea vanished behind. Cody stood their in a shock, Dolph just walked over and pet the wolf's head saying, "Cody meet Andrea's secret life."

Slowly approaching the creature, Cody looked it in the eyes and blinked slowly as the wolf did the same thing before nudging it's head into his chest and almost knocking him over. "It's really you.. isn't it, Andy?"

The wolf nodded, that was only downside to changing, people like Dolph for example couldn't understand her and she had to rely on other things to get through to him. Looking over at Dolph for a moment, he motioned with his head back toward the trees before saying, "Go change back, I think you made a believer in him." A smirk planted itself on the platinum blonde's lips, as Andy turned and walked behind the tree/bush and changed back to normal.

"If either of you guys comes over here, I'm kicking your asses into next week." She threatened, after poking my head out from behind the tree.

Once Andrea was fully clothed again and returned back to the boys, she smiled at Cody as he said, "So.. that's your secret?" Nodding her head, he continued, "But what was up with this feeling that I feel whenever we're near each other?"

"That's because I.. well, I imprinted on you." The brownish-black haired diva stated simply, "It doesn't necessarily mean we're solemates, but it more of a I become anything that will make you happy or protect you from danger. Though from experience being around a couple people who had imprinted on someone, that person ended up being the wolf's solemate." Of course, that last bit was referring to Sam and Emily's relationship.

Cody blinked a moment, before backing away, "..I need to think about all of this.."

"Cody!"

"Look Andy, I promise.." The black haired superstar turned away from Andrea and continued talking, "I won't tell anyone your secret identity, but I just need sometime to think about all of this information." With that he walked away back toward the hotel, leaving both Dolph and Andy alone together outside.

* * *

Oooo, Cody now knows about Andy's secret life.. I wonder what's going on through his mind right now.

Review Please?


	7. UPDATE ON THIS ACCOUNT

I already wrote this on my account, but in case you didn't check it out.

I have RESTARTED my acc on here and plan on REWRITING my fics from the beginning and just plain old starting out fresh with a new account. If you want to continue following my stories, the link is on my profile.. but my name is just the beginning as it is on here: iBrizzy! So it shouldn't be that difficult to fine :) if you do have issues just click my profile and it click the link. That should help ya out!


End file.
